I Knew He Was Trouble
by RunForItItsJavert
Summary: Montponine story, Rated T for abuse. Eponine was forced to marry him by her father, basically just about Montparnasse, Eponine, and their messed-up relationship. Story is better than summary, you know the drill! Song for this story- 7 things by Miley Cyrus
1. Chapter 1

Eponine walked inside as quiet as she could, gently closing the door behind her. If she could make it to the couch without waking him up, she would be fine. He was always in the worst mood at night, especially this late. As she walked through the hall into the living room, all hope of coming in unnoticed was destroyed. He was sitting on the couch, hands folded in his lap, back straight, looking directly at her. She quickly spoke up in self defense. "They kept me late at work. 'M sorry."

She quickly added the words "I love you" as he stood up, walking gracefully towards her. She hoped the words would have some impact on him, it was a long shot though, sometimes they made him calm down some, but other times he only became more angry at her pathetic attempt to get out of trouble.

He stopped when he had only crossed half the space between them, looking her over before speaking. "Come here."

Eponine knew what he was doing, she knew he liked it when she obeyed him. He would test her and see if she was going to listen or not. After thinking briefly, she reluctantly obeyed. She slowly walked towards him until she was standing right in front of him and avoided eye contact.

Without any words, his hand made its contact with her cheek, hitting his target with much more force than necessary.

Eponine pressed her hand to her cheek, bowing her head. She stood quietly in front of him, not making a noise.

Montparnasse grabbed her chin, tilting her head up, he forced her to look him in the eye. "I don't want it to happen again."

Eponine nodded slightly, almost smiling. The poor girl was much too thrilled that he had decided to stop there, after only hitting her once. "It won't, it won't happen again, 'Parnasse."

She closed her eyes as he slid his hand around the back of her neck, drawing her closer, he forced his lips onto hers, gripping the back of her neck with his hand.

Eponine squeezed her eyes shut and allowed it, not wishing to anger him further.

As he finished, pulling away, Eponine knew that she was safe for tonight. She held his hand loosely as he led her to the couch, sitting down. She sat beside him and looked up at him, waiting expectantly for him to speak.

"I worry about you, that's why you get in trouble when you don't come home on time. You know that, don't you?"

Eponine nodded, not looking away from his face. She loved it when he talked gently to her, like he did now. It didn't happen often, so she was always thrilled when it did.

She flinched only slightly as he brought his hand up to her face, stroking her jaw gently with his thumb. "I love you."

Eponine closed her eyes at the touch and a small smile spread across her lips. "I know."

**This is my favorite ship ever, and I'll say it again and again. Montponine is the best ever. Please review, thanks for reading, and God bless.**


	2. Chapter 2

Eponine laid her head on the floor from where she hid, under the bed, closing her eyes. She listened in silence as the men in the other room became louder and louder, getting more and more rowdy. She hated it when Montparnasse let the rest of Patron-Minette come to their apartment. They were always loud, and angry, and broke things.

Eponine moved further under the bed as she heard someone open the door and enter the room she was in. "Eponine?"

_Shoot_. It was Montparnasse. She glanced up just in time for him to kneel down beside the bed and get ahold of her wrist, pulling her out.

Eponine let out a quiet whimper at the grip he had on her. It would definitely leave a bruise, but Montparnasse didn't seem to care. He stopped at the door that led from their room into the living room, and turned and gave Eponine a warning look. "Behave yourself."

Before Eponine could ask what they were doing, he pulled her into the living room behind him, and shoved her in front of himself so hard that she fell to the floor with a thud, causing the three others to look that way.

Montparnasse glanced around, as if trying to see if he had impressed anybody by his little show.

Eponine sat up, trying not to look at any one of the four men. She rubbed her wrist slowly, trying to soothe the pain her husband had caused.

"What do you do when she acts up?"

Eponine glanced up to see who had asked the question, and suddenly felt a sharp pain come across her cheek, causing her to gasp and press her hands to her face. She felt tears start to sting her eyes, but refused to let them fall. _Why did he hit me? I didn't do anything wrong_.

Carefully glancing back up again, she watched as Montparnasse took his cane that he used for disguises from the corner of the room and started making his way back over to her. Her eyes widened as he walked towards her, and she scooted back towards the wall, terrified. Only now did she realize that he was giving them a demonstration of what he did when she 'acted up'.

Saying her pathetic 'I love you' in an attempt to lessen the pain to come, she closed her eyes and waited to feel the stick make contact with her body.

"Hey!"

Eponine opened her eyes to see Montparnasse glancing over his shoulder at Gueulemer, who was apparently the one that had yelled, saving her from being hit for the moment.

"What? What is it?"

The big man pointed to Eponine, shaking his head. "Why are you going to hit her? She didn't do anything, she's not bothering us. Leave her alone."

Montparnasse rolled his eyes, waving his hand. "Hush up, nobody wants to hear it. Babet asked what I do when she acts up, and I'm showing you. I realize you probably can't understand what I'm saying, so just keep your mouth shut."

Eponine watched as the biggest man's shoulders slumped, and he leaned back against the wall, defeated._ I kind of know the feeling_.

Eponine watched Montparnasse through teary eyes as he made his way over, and as their eyes met, just for a moment, she thought she saw a hint of regret in his. But then he lifted his cane in the air.

**Cliffhanger sorry but the next chapter will be poor 'Ponine in the hospital as a result, I won't pick up where I left off. Thank you for reading, and God bless!**


	3. Chapter 3

Eponine tried to open her eyes. It was hard, she felt so tired. _Where am I_?

As she finally forced her eyelids open, she glanced around the room she was in. It was small, and she was in a bed. She didn't recognize the room, but she didn't mind. She felt safe here for some reason. Closing her eyes, she whispered a prayer. '_Please don't let 'Parnasse come in here and hurt me. I don't know where I am God, but that's alright. I trust you. Please protect me. Amen.'_

Eponine glanced up as the door was opened, and somebody walked inside. It wasn't Montparnasse, much to her relief, but a young man with brown hair. He was wearing a white coat, which Eponine assumed meant he was the doctor. The boy raised his eyebrows as he looked over at her. "I see you've woken up, Madame. It's nice to meet you, I'm doctor Joly."

Eponine nodded slightly. "Monsieur, can you please tell me where I am?"

Joly didn't take his eyes off of the papers he was looking at. "I'm sorry, you're at the hospital. If I am correct, your husband is the reason?"

Eponine glanced down at her hands and swallowed. She didn't want to get Montparnasse in trouble. As she opened her mouth to speak, the door was opened again. The first face she saw was Montparnasse's, which caused her to turn her head and avoid eye contact. As she looked at him again from her peripheral vision however, she saw two more men standing behind him, holding him by the arms. Eponine slowly turned her head back to look at him, and cringed when she saw the look on his face. She could tell he was mad just by the way he looked at her.

"Madame, was this the man that hurt you?" The question came from one of the police officers behind her husband.

Eponine looked at Montparnasse for a long moment, deciding what to do. If she told the truth, she would be safe, because they would take him, but only for the time being. If she lied, he would be free, free to do as he pleased.

After taking a shaky breath, she nodded slightly. "yes." she whispered.

Reluctantly, she looked back at her husband, who was now furious with her. She quickly averted her eyes, looking back over at the doctor. She watched quietly as he looked over at her and, picking something up with his left hand, started making his way over to her.

Sitting back in the hospital bed, she watched in horror. Out of reflex, the words 'I love you' escaped her lips as she watched the doctor. She didn't mean anything by it, but rather she was hoping to protect herself from whatever he was about to hit her with by saying that to at least slow him down. It only seemed to confuse him, however. As she looked back over at Montparnasse, it wasn't hard to tell that he had gone from furious to fuming. He struggled, trying to pull free and make his way over to Eponine, but was instead pulled back out of the room by the police officers.

Eponine flinched as the doctor came to her bed, holding her hand up to protect her face as she felt warm tears trickle down her cheeks.

"It's okay." Joly took her wrist in his hand and pressed it back down to the bed. "Nobody's going to hurt you here, Eponine. You're safe."

As soon as the words were spoken, Eponine felt herself relax against the pillow, she closed her eyes as the doctor put something into his ears, and then pressed something cool against her chest. That was the last thing she remembered before drifting off to sleep.

**Thank you for reading, please review, and God bless!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Very important author's note at the end of this chapter**

Eponine grabbed Joly's arm as he led her down the hall, leaning on him as her only source of support. She glanced from the corner of her eye into all the cells as they passed them, stopping when she recognized her husband's dark black hair. "'Parnasse?"

Montparnasse turned his head and looked at her for a moment, his expression unreadable. Eponine knew he couldn't be happy about the fact that another man had his arms around her, but he showed no sign of blowing up either. That was unusual.

_Why isn't he getting mad?_

Eponine's unspoken question was answered when a guard walked up to the cell and glanced in at Montparnasse. "You making any trouble?"

Eponine watched in awestruck silence as her husband lowered his head, glancing away. She had never seen him as resigned as he was now. She felt sorry for him now, realizing he looked exactly the way she must look when he spoke to her; terrified into submissiveness and silence. _Kinda know how you feel._

Eponine opened her mouth to say something, but felt Joly gently tugging her arm. "Eponine? We need to go talk to the chief."

Eponine glanced back at Montparnasse again before slowly following Joly into a small office. She stayed behind him, keeping her head down for fear the man may recognize her from a previous arrest.

"Monsieur Javert, I'm doctor Joly and this is Eponine."

Eponine watched from behind the doctor's back as the policeman looked up, and seemed to be trying to see her. "Madame Eponine?"

Eponine's face paled and she grabbed Joly's arm tighter "Yes Monsieur?"

Javert stood up, still trying to see around Joly to her. "Are you well Madame? I heard you took quite a beating."

Eponine lowered her head, turning her face away. "I'm quite well, thank you."

"Monsieur, I'm afraid we've run out of room at the hospital. Ms. Eponine needs somewhere to stay for now, and as much as it pains me to say, we can't have her there anymore. I would love to have her stay with me but I've been at the hospital mostly lately, all during the day and usually sleeping there in between shifts since we've been so full."

Javert seemed to take this in for a moment before nodding. "Very well, she will stay with me."

Joly nodded before turning to Eponine. "Eponine, he's not going to let your husband hurt you." he whispered. "it's going to be okay."

**Okay guys! I'm going to continue this, but as a new story. The next story's theme is going to be a little different and you'll have to see. I hope you guys liked this, and God bless! **


End file.
